


Cheating Castiel

by Olilioms



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean - Freeform, Cas and Sam - Freeform, Castiel and Sam - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam and Cas - Freeform, Sam and Castiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, castiel and dean - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olilioms/pseuds/Olilioms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves one of them and is annoyed by the other, but is screwed by both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

I loved Dean. I loved him. I loved the sex. I loved the first time. He was tender, soft, and careful. He made my first time special. 

I didn't love Sam. I found Sam irritating and hard to be around, but so sexy. So hot. The first time with him was also careful. 

Neither of them knew that I was screwing each of them. I wanted to keep it that way. 

I sat at the far end of the table in the bunker. My nose buried in an Enochian book I was translating for Sam. 

I heard someone enter the bunker but didn't bother to look at who. They walked behind and wrapped their arms around me. I could smell Dean.  
"Dean." I whispered. "Not here. Sam might see us."  
"So what. I love you Cas. And besides, he's walked in on me having sex before."  
"Please. Let's take this to the bedroom."  
"It's okay, Cas. Sam won't be home for a few days." He pulled my chair back and lifted me up pulling my trench coat off.  
I did the same to him to him. Our lips finally met each other. We explored each others mouth moaning and groping. Piece by piece, clothing was removed from our bodies. Shirts and coats trashed the floor around us. We grinded and pushed; grabbed and squeezed. 

Dean pushed me back against the table. His hands traveled down to my hips. I arched my back into every touch. His hands continued to my pants and zipper.  
My cock was throbbing. Moans poured out me. Teasing me, Dean unzipped my pants but abandoned it to rub my thighs. He rubbed his palm over my cock. I dug my nails into his shoulders.  
"Dean!" I whimpered. "Stop teasing me. I need you. Please?"  
"I like when you beg baby." He said smirking up at me. Finally, he pulled my pants down allowing my cock to spring out.  
"I wish you didn't go commando." Dean said. "I can't tease you like I like too." He put on a fake, over exaggerated pouty face.  
"You love it and I know it." I replied.  
I felt Dean's lips on the head of my cock. I let out a loud moan arching further into his touch. Soon, his hot mouth surrounded me. He bobbed up and down. Faster and faster, he continued.  
"Dean!" I yelled as my orgasm grew. "I can't hold it much longer!" 

"Then don't baby. I can take it." He took my cock once more in his mouth, and with that, my load shot out and was swallowed completely.  
"Dean. You're so sexy when you do that."  
"You're even sexier when you orgasm." He stood grinding his clothed cock against my bare one. I kissed him, able to taste myself. He grabbed my thighs lifting me above the table and clearing it with the swipe of his hand. He set me down leaving me. The heat of his body disappeared. I cried out begging for his touch. He smirked and pulled off his pants. Grabbing his coat and pulling out a very small container of lube, he climbed onto the table crawling over me. 

A growl erupted from him. With a flourish, he pulled off his underwear leaving both of us naked. He hovered over me taking in every inch of me. I put on my best innocent face. He moved closer to my face ghosting a kiss on my lips before pulling away and kneeling over me. His large cock was leaking with precum. He opened his container of lube taking some on his hand before rubbing it along his shaft with one hand. With the other he circled my hole leaving the cold lube all over. I cried out at his touch.  
"Dean!" I yelled. "Just do it already!"  
"Not yet." He whispered. 

He continued to circle my hole. I squirmed at every touch. Squeaking, moaning, pleading. I felt Dean's finger push into me.  
"Yes. More Dean. More."  
Two fingers replaced one. Three replaced two. I was practically screaming. Before I knew it, I was empty. Dean was pulling away but quickly returned with the tip of his cock. I whimpered at the new feeling. Crying for him. He pushed into me. With out easing in, he slammed into me. It hurt. It hurt bad. But it felt so good at the same time. I screamed out. Over and over. He pressed against my prostate perfectly every time.

Within seconds, I could feel a warm liquid filling me. My own orgasm ripping through me again. Ropes of cum shot through the air landing on my stomach, face and table. Staying inside of me, Dean licked all the cum off my chest.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you. Dean Winchester. I love you so much." I whimpered.  
"I love you more." He smirked. He pulled me up into him this time. Kissing me.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you."


	2. Sam

I woke up in my own bed and found that I wasn't alone. Being a human now, Sam and Dean gave me my own room in the bunker. 

I felt the covers get pulled back and someone climb in next to me. I mumbled nonsense and turned into my side away from them. The covers were replaced and an arm wrapped around. I scooted back into them. It was Sam. I could tell by how big he was.  
"Sam! I was sleeping." I mumbled.  
"Well, now your not." He moved closer to me making me aware of the bulge pressing into my thigh.  
"Sam! Unlike you, I can't run on four hours of sleep!" I snapped. Sam irritated me to high heaven. The sex however, was amazing and the only reason I put up with him.  
"This won't take long. Come on!" He whined. I turned around to face him and nuzzled my head under his chin. My hand traveled down his chest and stopped at a strip of bare skin above his underwear. I felt Sam's hand run down my shirtless back until he came to my pajama bottom. He continued to slide his hand into my pants and squeezed my ass. I moaned and arched into him. I lifted my head up and was immediately met with a hungry kiss. 

Sam pulled away and flipped onto his back pulling me with him. I straddled his lap and pulled his shirt up and off. Propping himself on his elbows, Sam kissed me. 

I slid down him and pulled his underwear off letting his cock spring out. I gripped it and stroked up and down. A moan escaped Sam's lips. I pulled back my hand and licked a stripe down my palm. I continued to stroke getting faster. I could feel his orgasm build. Right before he had the chance to release, I took my hand away. He cried out but stopped as soon as my mouth surrounded him. With the flick of my tongue, a warm liquid spewed into my mouth. I couldn't swallow it so it leaked out of my mouth spilling over Sam's cock.  
"Castiel, you're so hot." Sam whispered. 

I leaned forward and kissed Sam. His hands wrapped around my back and pulled down my pajama pants. I slid out of them and grinded our cocks against each other. His hand traveled to my ass wear he rubbed around my hole. I moaned.  
"Sam! Take me!"  
"Shh! Dean might hear." He replied in a hushed tone.  
"You're so annoying, Sam."  
All of a sudden I was on my back and Sam hovered over me with his cum covered cock pressed against my hole.  
"Sam!" I cried out.  
With that, he slid into me carefully. He slowly pumped in and out. He continued to get faster.  
"D-" I started to cry out Dean before I stopped myself. Sam stopped too.   
"D?" He asked.  
"Yes. As in damn it Sam. Keep going!" I was almost yelling.

"Shutup, Cas. You're too loud!"  
"Don't speak to me like that!" I replied.  
He shut up and rammed into me several more times. His cock was thick and stretched my hole wide. I was close to screaming before one of Sam's big hands covered my mouth. I moaned into it and grabbed my own cock, jerking fast. Sam came first. He was tired but kept pumping into me until my own cock exploded onto him too. He fell to the side of me and pulled me, chest to chest. The cum between us getting sticky and dry. We lay in silence for several moments. "That's was amazing." Sam finally whispered. "I know." "Castiel... This may be too soon, but I think I love you." I was shocked to the core. A sudden reality crashing on to me. I loved Dean, and I was cheating on him. I wasn't having fun with two hot guys. I was hurting the man I really loved. I didn't reply to Sam. Without saying anything, Sam flew off the bed. He had hurt and anger written all over his face. He fell in love with me, and admitted it, but I sat there doing nothing. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't love him. He pulled on his clothing loosely and stormed out quietly as to not wake Dean. I didn't chase after him. I crawled under the covers of my bed and cried. I cried out Deans name softly, over and over again. Before long, I cleaned up all the dried cum and put back my pajama pants. I fell asleep as soon as I layed down again.


	3. Cas

A week later, I hadn't heard from Sam and neither had Dean. He disappeared leaving the bunker in a hurry the day after he told me he loved me and I said nothing. Dean spent every night with me in that week. He was worried for Sam and needed my companionship. He didn't know what had happened. I hadn't told him. 

It was late one night and Dean and I lay in my bed making out, giggling and laughing. Dean would tickle me in the side sending me into a fit of spasms and laughs which he would join along in. Before long, we were down to only our underwear kissing and groping in a more serious manner. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear Sam come in until he was yelling. 

"I'm gone for one week! One week! And this is what I come back to?" He yelled. Dean and I quickly came to our senses pulling available covers over our bodies.  
"Sam!" I cried out.  
"Dude what the hell! Get out!" Dean barked.  
"No! You get out Dean! What the hell Castiel? One week! One week and you go scurrying to my brother? I loved you Cas! I told you that I fucking loved you. Now.." He was getting extremely angry extremely quick.  
"Sam no! It's not what you think! Dean and I-"  
"Wait a minute!" Dean cut in. "What does he mean? Cas! Are you screwing my brother? What the fuck! How long has this been going on?"  
Sam stood at the foot of the bed towering over me. Dean was quickly making his way to the door.  
"Dean! Please! I'm sorry!" I whined. "I love you!"  
"Ooooo! So that's what this is!" Sam said.  
"Your in fucking love with Dean! Dean! And I'm just your side toy. Okay. I get it. I'm out. Goodbye Cas." He shoved Dean away from the door slamming it behind him. 

A cry escaped from me. It was getting hard to breathe. I glanced at Dean, standing by the door. He looked confused and so hurt.  
"Dean, I-" I tried saying.  
"Don't Cas. Just don't." He said exiting the room. I yelled out for him. I begged him to come back. I screamed his name. He never came back. 

I woke up in the morning to a tear soaked pillow. I looked in a mirror to find a red and puffy face looking back. 

I lied back down on my bed looking at the ceiling never wanting to get up again. I fell asleep once more and didn't wake up until 4 in the afternoon. I got up, took a long shower and made my way to the kitchen looking out for Sam or Dean. Nobody was around so I made a pot of coffee and sat at the table waiting for it. I was getting antsy and decided to look for Dean. I didn't know what I would do or say to him if I found him. I searched all over the bunker until I came to his bedroom door. I stood outside of it with my hand hovering over the door knob. After a long battle with myself I slowly pushed open the door entering the dark room closing the door behind me. My eyes adjusted and I saw the outline of Dean's body under his sheets. Without thinking I walked around the bed and lifted the sheets crawling in beside him. I moved close to him. I could feel his body heat. I didn't dare touch him. I looked at his sleeping face, a tear escaping from me. Soon, several were falling. I shut my eyes tight demanding myself to stop. All of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me in close. I nuzzled my head under his chin, our feet entwined, my hands on his chest. We spent what felt like eternity like that. It was relaxing and safe. "Do you love him?" Dean whispered. "No." I immediately replied. "I love you Dean. I love you with all my heart." "Well then why?" His breathing was deeper, like he was trying not to cry. I thought about my answer for a second. "Because until last week, I didn't realize what exactly I was doing. Before last week I thought I was having fun. Then, Sam said he loved me and all I could think about was you." Dean sat in silence for a while. "I love you Cas and I understand that human stuff like this is new to you, but it still hurts. It hurts bad. Do you understand that you have to choose someone and stick with it?" "Yes." I was close to sobbing again. We fell asleep for several more hours. I woke up to Dean behind me, spooning me. He was awake. He was humming a song while lightly tapping the rhythm on to my arm. "Dean." I whispered. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. Dean Winchester, I love you." "We can do that Cas." He said kissing the back of my neck. I turned to face him placing a kiss on his lips. He pulled me into him further kissing me more. Both sets of hands traced down to each others waists. We grinded into each other, intoxicated by each other. Muffled "I love you"s were exchanged. Soon, shirts were flying off followed by pants and then underwear. We went slowly and carefully. We stroked each other's cocks. Moans flowed like rivers. We arched into each others touch. It was like our first time all over again, but a little more skilled. I cried out painfully when the heat from Dean's body was removed to get lubricant from his nightstand. He quickly returned. "It's okay Cas, baby. I'm here." He hugged me and kissed my neck. I was on fire from his touch. He sent shivers down my spine. Again, he pulled away he layed on his back and applied the lube to his cock. I crawled onto his chest, scattering kisses all over, sucking the sensitive spot under his ear. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me up to straddle him. We didn't speak. Our words didn't need spoken, they were transferred into touch. I felt the cool slick tip of Deans cock press against my hole. My head flew back, hands on Deans chest. I sank down on Dean's cock. Squeezing around him. I continued. Dean's eyes were closed, his hands on my waist. I watched him as I continued to get fucked by him. He looked like he was on cloud nine, over the moon, in complete bliss. It was sexy to high heaven. He moved his hand suddenly to grab my own cock. He began jerking it fast. Forever, the moment lasted ending with white liquid all over Deans chest and face, spilling out over his cock from my hole. I fell down on Dean, laying on his chest. "I love you." "I love you." "What about Sam?" I whisper. "We'll find him someone. What about that brother of yours that killed me 103 times?" "Ha. Gabriel. Maybe..."


End file.
